


Fake

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M, One sided honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the only things that mattered were the ones that you can control</p><p>Spoilers for Ghost 17 I think. I wrote this even before subs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake

“Specter…” He pushes the other into a chair, his hand dragging across the smoothness of the helmet, his mind replacing the feeling with the sensation of Makoto’s skin. “My friend.” Easily, he sits himself in his lap, his nose against the helmet. He closes his eyes, pressing his lips to it. Makoto’s lips were always so soft, and yet rough, harsh, demanding. Controlling and protecting and sure and fiery and passionate and a thousand things he’s always wanted.

Attention he’s always wanted. Needed. Craved.

Both his hands find themselves on his “cheeks” and he finds that his smile feels as wrong as the whole situation. Forced. Taken. Not real and unimportant. Just like him, right? But this is how it is supposed to work isn’t it? Friends listen to you. They do whatever you say. That’s what his brother has said and shown. What his sister has. What his father has. This is what it is supposed to be like.

Real friends don’t leave you. Right? They don’t abandon you...And now Specter can’t.

Now Makoto can’t. He can’t leave him. He won’t abandon him. He won’t take someone a thousand times better and kinder and more perfect than him. Someone who makes no sense and yet is warm and strong and weak and powerful and….better for him.

Real friends….don’t feel empty like this. Don’t feel wrong like this. Talk to you and kiss you and…smile and love you. Real friends choose  you. Real friends care for you.

_“You know what you took from me!”_

Real friends…

But it wasn’t….Individual lives are worthless. Humanity is worthless. They squabble amongst eachother. There is no order. People die having done nothing. People die randomly and for no purpose or reason. Life is short and worthless.

“Don’t you want to be strong, Makoto? A human body won’t do that. You will get old and  hurt and die. Your death will have an actual consequence. Why do you want that?”

There is of course no answer. And even if there was, he’s not sure he wants to know. Or would understand. Or maybe he wants to. He needs to.

_“My world is perfect”_

Because there was order and purpose and so what if he meant nothing if no one meant anything. It was…it…..

“…why don’t you want me.”

But of course. Individual lives mean nothing. So neither do choices and who cares if Makoto would run if this eyecon wasn’t in his belt. Because he is here now.

Who cares if he doesn’t smile at him the way he smiles at Takeru?

Who cares if no one smiles at him like that?

Who cares if the only attention he has ever gotten was contempt and distaste and disapproval?

Because it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters.

All the matters is….you only matter if there is someone beneath you.

And with face on his chest, laying onto the chest of Necrom Specter…..

Like this, there was at least one person…..

No matter how fake it was.


End file.
